


Ivory

by spiderks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Sam Wilson, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Sam Wilson, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Is So Done, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Gen, I'm Sorry, It Gets Better, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Or Natasha - Freeform, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Thor, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, all the avengers are together yay, but he's not an asshole i promise, duh - Freeform, he's just tony, idk again, or wanda, seriously, uhhh, why is that not a tag, you probably won't like clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderks/pseuds/spiderks
Summary: Bo is the son of Sam Wilson's ex-wingman, Riley. When his mother dies and he has no other place to go, he runs away in search of Sam, the only other person he knows other than his father and mother. Eventually, he finds him, but what happens after that?





	1. cast

**Cast**

 

_"alright, pretty boy?"_

**_bo_** **_hanason_**  
**_[ age ; 16 ]_**  
**_[ sex ; male ]_**  
**_[ nationality ; french/american ]_**  
**_[ powers ; vibration manipulation, hand to hand combat, acrobatics, marksmanship ]_**  
**_[ portrayed by ; lucky blue smith ]_**

****

 

_"underoos, eyes over here!"_

**_peter parker_ **  
**_[ age ; 16 ]_ **  
**_[ sex ; male ]_ **  
**_[ nationality ; american ]_ **  
**_[ powers ; I think you already know :) ]_ **

**_[ portrayed by ; tom holland ]_ **

****

 

**guest starring**

**lady gaga as _maman_**

 

sources ; google, wikia (fandom)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. i. sam

**"SAM?"**

Sam Wilson turned around quickly, causing the person behind him to bump into him. Mumbling a quick apology and ignoring the curses he received, he looked around in confusion. It could have been another Sam that this person was calling or he could be hallucinating, but this person's voice, it pleaded silently to be helped, to be saved. He saw a flash of white hair and heard his name being called again.

"Sam? Sam Wilson?" The flash of white hair he saw appeared again and this time he saw more than just blinding blonde hair. He saw a boy and he looked rather feminine, with his arched eyebrows, long dark eyelashes covering his silver eyes, round cheeks, and pink full lips. He also had a small and curvy frame.

"Can I help you?" Sam questioned. He placed his hand on his pocket, ready to call Steve if something were to happen, if this was some trick to hurt him and his team.

"I'm Bo. Bo Hanason. I've been searching for you." The boy spoke with a slight French accent.

_Hanason. Riley Hanason._ His wingman who died tragically during a mission. His wingman who was strong, both physically and mentally. His wingman who was determined, never backed down from a mission. His wingman who never told him who this kid was.

"My father, Riley Hanason, talked about you a lot. You and him were my heroes, still are." Bo said. He seemed uncomfortable and impatient as he shifted from foot to foot and tapped his fingers against his thighs in a rhythmic pattern.

_Son? This is Riley's son? Riley never mentioned a son,_ Sam thought. Sam found it hard to believe this and Bo must have thought so too because he slips his hands inside his battered brown leather coat (which looked oddly familiar) pocket and pulled out a shabby photograph. He handed it to Sam and when Sam took it, he realized that they should probably go somewhere private, yet public at the same time. The middle of the sidewalk is no place to talk about this, especially when there are angry and easy tempered New Yorkers around you.

Before looking at the photo, Sam offered to buy the boy lunch at a small cafe across the street from where they were standing. At first, Bo declined, but was persuaded when Sam offered to buy him extra donuts.

Sam sat across of the young blonde boy in the small cafe. They were in the far back corner so nobody could see or hear them. As Bo fidgeted with his jacket and ate his donuts, Sam neglected his coffee and instead, held the worn out photo, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the rough paper. The photo displayed a woman with white hair. She was very beautiful and shared a lot of features with the boy sitting across from him now, so he assumed she was his mother. She looked very tired, but she smiled nevertheless. On her lap sat a boy, who looked to be around six, who Sam knew was Bo because said boy pointed it out. Sitting to the left of the woman was a man with dirty blonde hair and silver eyes. Silver eyes the same color as Bo's. _So it's true,_ Sam thought. _My best friend had a kid and he didn't even bother to tell me._ Sam really wanted to be angry at Riley, but he wasn't. Instead, he was conflicted. Why didn't Riley tell him about Bo?

"Why are you here? Why were you looking for me?" Sam questioned, tossing the photo on the table. Bo grabbed the photograph and slipped it back into his pocket.

"You are the only person I know other than my _maman_ and my _papa_." Bo replied. This confused Sam and he raised his eyebrow as a signal for the boy to explain.

"I was born and raised in a shed in Virginia. _Papa_ never let _maman_ and I leave the shed. He said it was dangerous, that bad men were trying to take my _maman_ away and if they found her, they would take me away too.

" _Papa_ never stayed in the house for long. He came every Sunday to give us supplies and stayed for a few hours. During that time, he would train me. He started this when I was five years old. He taught me how to fight, how to protect myself. He also taught me how to use different weapons, mostly knives and guns. He said I needed to be prepared if the bad men came. When he left, _maman_ would train me.

"Some nights were special. _Papa_ would stay until it was time for me to sleep, when _maman_ was too tired to sing to me her French lullabies like she usually did. He would tell me stories of you and him. He showed me a photo of you, that's how I knew what you looked like. Sometime after that, he stopped coming for weeks, sometimes months. _Maman_ had to go out and get our supplies with the money _papa_ left us, even though it was dangerous. _Papa_ came one Sunday, when I was thirteen, and that was the last time we saw him. We didn't know what to do, so we just stayed in the shed and lowered the amount of supplies we bought.

"A few months ago, the bad men came. They came at night when _maman_ and I were sleeping. They must've followed her home. Ever since _papa_ stopped coming, she had to go out and get supplies every single Sunday and she would never let me leave with her. _Maman_ must've woken up and heard them come in. I was woken by her screams. She pleaded, she pleaded for my life. I tried to save her, but it was too late, I was too weak.

"They didn't see me because I was hidden by the piles of blankets on top of me, and I didn't move. I was scared. When they left, I covered my _maman's_ body with a sheet before grabbing a bag. I stuffed the last bit of money that was left into the bag, along with a change of clothes and food and water, then, I left.

"I didn't know where to go, but I heard _papa_ once say that he always wanted to move to New York, so that's where I went. It took a very long time, but I made it. I didn't have a lot when I got there. Only a few dollars and some coins. My bag was stolen a few days before I made it to New York.

"I was in a place called Queens when I found a newspaper. The front page said something about the Avengers. I read it and that's when I saw your name. It said something about a press conference being held in upstate New York where the Avengers Facility was. I figured you were there, so I made my way upstate. I saw you walking across the street, and I knew it was you. I followed you and when I got close enough I called out to you."

Sam still had more questions like _"How did you survive alone out there?"_ He wanted to ask if Bo was okay after everything that happened. He wanted to ask him how he managed to stay sane, how he managed to keep his mind. Instead, he asked something else.

"You said your mom trained you. What did she teach you?" Sam questioned. Bo tensed up immediately after Sam finished talking. He stuttered a bit before answering.

"She taught me how to read and write. Things she learned in school. She asked _papa_ for a lot of books on different subjects that we could read." He said, but Sam didn't believe him. He didn't press on it though.

"Why were bad people after your mom?"

Bo hesitated before answering. "She never told me, neither did _papa_."

Sam leaned forward, so close that he could see the specs of blue in Bo's eyes. "If you want me to help you, I need you to tell me the truth. I won't hurt you. Hell, I'm apart of the Avengers. We _save_ people, not hurt them. I'm risking my ass right now, honestly. I'm supposed to report any weird things I see or find out and if this isn't weird I don't know what is. So, you can trust me, I _promise_."

Bo looked at the half eaten donut on the table. He didn't trust a lot of people, he didn't have a lot of people to trust. He knew three people in this entire world; his _maman_ , _papa_ , and Sam if you didn't count the bad men, but he's never even really seen them before, only outlines from inside the blankets he hid under when they came. Even though he hasn't seen them, he feels like they're everywhere, creeping in the shadows, waiting to snatch him. Bo decided he would tell Sam. He ignored the cries in his mind saying, _"You don't know him! He could be one of the bad men!" If he's a bad man, why is he apart of the Avengers, who save people,_ Bo thought.

"My _maman_ was different than others. She was born, in France, with something others weren't. _Papa_ called it freaky, but my _maman_ called it energy manipulation," Bo said, stumbling over the last word, " _Maman_ said that the bad men took her when she was seventeen. She said that they wanted to use her for evil, but she would not let them. She stayed strong.

"When I was older, she told me that they kept her locked in a special cage that she couldn't break out of. They did things to her there, bad things. She was twenty-four when she escaped. She told me that she killed twelve people that day, and harmed twenty. She wandered around for a while before she was found by a man, my _papa._ She said that _papa_ was on a business trip and that he let her stay in his hotel room.

"Eventually, he had to leave, but he had become fond of her, so he decided to illegally smuggle her into the country. He put her on a boat with about thirty other immigrants who were going to America, specifically New England. He would fly back to America then fly to New England in order to meet her there. They then traveled to Virginia where he hid her in his shed. Not long after, I was born."

"I have a feeling your mom didn't just teach you how to read and write." Sam said skeptically. Bo's eye twitched as well as his fingers that were picking at his cold donut.

"You have this energy manipulation thing too, don't you." Sam said, leaning back in his chair. Bo nodded his head and kept his eyes trained on the donut in front of him.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You aren't the only one with weird freaky powers here." Sam said. Bo looked up at him, opening his mouth to say something, but Sam beat him to it.

"No, I don't have any weird freaky powers, but I know people who do." He said. Bo nodded and relief flooded through him. Knowing that he wasn't the only one with powers in the world made him feel less lonely.

Sam looked out the window. He noticed that the sky was now a beautiful mess of pink and purple hues which only meant it was getting late. He planned on being back at the compound hours ago. He also noticed that no one bothered to call and see if he hadn't been kidnapped or something. _Good to know I have friends that care,_ he thought.

"It's getting late. How about I take you back to the facility and you can eat and rest there. You've been through a lot, you deserve some sleep." Sam said as he stood from the chair. His back hurt from leaning over the table for so long, intensely listening to Bo talking.

Bo nodded before standing up as well. He bit his lip as he followed Sam, who paid for the food. As they made their way to the compound, Bo couldn't help but worry about what would happen. He felt safe around Sam, but what about the others? He walked beside Sam, scared out of his mind. Was he really safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trashy ending I know, but I worked hard on this. I shouldn't even be writing this right now. I have exams to be studying for, but oh well. And I know I keep making new books, but I just can't help it!  
> Constructive criticism is allowed!


	3. ii. poisonous vibrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by chlorine by twenty one pilots

**THE** compound was huge. It would be the biggest building Bo would ever step foot into. Sam watched Bo's eyes light up as they walked into the building. Sleek, shiny black floors, tall windows, and bright, gleaming lights quickly grasped the attention of the young boy. Sam had to lightly grasp his hand to get his attention. They made their way to the private elevators which were only used by Pepper, the Avengers, and their families and currently, Bo counted as Sam's family. Smirking at Bo's gasp  when FRIDAY greeted them, Sam asked the AI to take them to the common room. The elevator dropped with speed as Bo gripped the handle of the elevator tightly. The boy was startled. He expected the elevator to go up, not down. His _maman_ told him about many machines (which actually weren't a lot, considering that she had been locked up for years) and elevators were one of the many machines she couldn't explain  well.

_"They can only go up, mon ange."_

_"Why?"_

_"Les gens sont étroits d'esprit. Borné. They only want to go up, higher."_

They made it to the common room quite fast and Sam started to explain why they went underground as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Everyone expects us to live at the very top of the building. We live down here because it's quicker to move in and out of the building. These floors are only the living quarters and common rooms, though. Most of the labs and training rooms are above ground. It was a bit of a mess when everyone came back, including Bruce, Thor, and Loki. _Especially_ _Loki_." Sam continued talking and Bo quickly lost interest, not knowing or caring about Bruce, Thor, or Loki.

Bo looked forward and followed Sam down the hallway that led to a large room. There were so many things in just one room. A large L shaped sofa and a huge black screen sat on the far right side of the room and on the far left were weird tables and a long counter with shelves and cabinets filled with a variety of drinks behind it.

Situated on the sofa were eight people, seven of which were men. _The Avengers_ , Bo thought as he moved slightly behind Sam. Said man put a comforting hand on the blonde boy's back, gently pushing him forward as to show him he shouldn't be afraid. Slowly, the Avengers began to notice the two, more specifically, Bo. He felt uncomfortable under their confused and wary gazes, the only lady in the room even reached down to her leg to grab something, which Bo recognized as the weapon the bad men used to kill his _maman_ , a gun.

Time froze as Bo's breathing began to pick up. Sam said he was safe, that the Avengers weren't bad men, bad people. But, he lied. He lied to Bo. _It was a trap_ , Bo thought as he backed away from Sam. He saw the Avengers stand up, getting into fighting positions, summoning their weapons, _glaring_ at him. This only made Bo's heart slam against his chest faster and harder. All he could feel was the blood rushing to his ears, he didn't even hear himself shout, "You lied!"

"Bo, I need you to calm down. No one here is going to hurt you." Sam said softly, moving closer to Bo as he glared at his friends (excluding Bucky because Bucky was _not_ his friend). Bo looked over his shoulder when he bumped into one of the weird tables.

"Bo, please calm down — will you put those damn weapons down? He's a kid for god's sake!" Sam exclaimed. He turned towards his team, settling his hard gaze on them.

"A kid that's not supposed to be here." Clint growled, readjusting his grip on his bow.

"He could be working for HYDRA." Steve said. Bucky flinched at the name, turning his head towards the hallway as the sound of footsteps filled his ears, but no one else seemed to hear it over all the yelling. He saw Peter Parker appear, the only person, other than Steve and surprisingly Sam, he could hold a conversation with. Peter looked confused as he watched everyone argue with Sam. He then caught sight of a pale, platinum blonde haired boy. Peter heard Sam shout, "Bo isn't going to hurt anyone!" and assumed that this frightened boy's name was Bo, an odd name, but he's experienced a lot of odd throughout the years, so who was he to judge. By the time Bucky finally made eye contact with the brunette boy, Peter had already made a decision. Peter hesitated, but slowly made his way towards Bo. Bucky said nothing about this. He saw the  fear and panic inside the kid's eyes and thought it would be better if someone his age were to calm him down instead of an ex-assassin with a metal arm.

No other Avengers noticed Peter walking towards Bo. Peter moved slowly, whispering that he wasn't going to hurt Bo. He dropped his backpack and removed his jacket, showing that he had no other weapons, then removed his web shooters. Bo was weary of Peter, but he was desperate for comfort, for a warm hug like the ones his _maman_ used to give him. He then thought dejectedly that his _maman_ was long gone, much like his _papa_ , and they were the only two he would ever let hug him. He considered finding comfort in Sam, but he remembered that Sam lied to him.

While the group of Avengers continued to argue, Bucky silently made his way to the kitchen. He quickly prepared a glass of milk and a plate of cookies he baked earlier in the day. He then made his way back, passing the adult  children, to the two teenagers. Peter managed to calm the boy down with quiet words of comfort, but he was still shaking. Bo was sitting on the floor, leaning against the pool table with Peter sitting at a comfortable distance away from him, but still close. Bucky squatted in front of the boy, offering him the milk and cookies, moving the plate away when Peter tried to reach for them. Ignoring Peter's pouts, Bucky gave Bo a soft, albeit rare, smile. He hesitated, but eventually grabbed the plate and cup. The three sat together, ignoring the loud shouts from behind them, sharing cookies, and waiting for the 'adults' to actually act like adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> mon ange - my angel  
> Les gens sont étroits d'esprit - people are narrow-minded  
> Borné - pigheaded  
> { I used google translate so these probably aren't accurate }


	4. iii. can he do freaky things, too?

"Well, I obviously wouldn't bring him here if he was dangerous."

"Can he do freaky things like majority of the people in here?"

"I am not obligated to answer that."

"Actually, you are."

"Under who's jurisdiction?"

"Mine."

Sam rolled his eyes as Tony continued to bash him for bringing Bo to the compound. He didn't understand why they were being so thickheaded. Sam thought that it was because the Avengers seemed to have a thing with villains that later on turn good. Clint, Wanda, and Pietro. Himself, Steve, Natasha, and Bucky (who still wasn't his friend). Bruce, Thor, and Loki. Of course they would be a little on edge when he brought a stranger into the compound without at least telling someone, but Sam still thought it unnecessary to point their weapons that they used to kill weird alien thingies on a teenage boy the same age as Parker. Speaking of Parker, he was currently in the common room with Bo and Bucky while him and the rest of the Avengers, including Vision, Wanda, and Pietro, stood in a meeting room with a window so they could keep an eye on the three. Originally, Tony wanted to lock Bo in a cell strong enough to hold the Hulk, not wanting to leave Peter in a room with Bo and Bucky (who he still didn't quite trust no matter how many cookies Bucky baked him). Peter protested loudly which was really unlike him. Tony was surprised, so taken aback that he agreed to leave Peter how he was, but still wanted to keep an eye on him which lead them to where they were now.

"Listen, he's a kid, alright. He's lost everything and I'm the only person he knows." Sam stated.

"But, do you know him?" Clint declared. "Like, I mean, actually  _know_  him. Like, met him—"

"Okay! I get it, Jesus!" Sam exclaimed. "I haven't met him before today, but I know his life story. I know that he was born in a cabin and I know that his mom was some lady from France that escaped from, possibly, HYDRA and that his dad was my best friend and that, possibly, HYDRA is currently after him!"

"Or he could be with HYDRA."

Sam let out a groan and fell back into his chair. He stared out of the large window that gave him the perfect view of the boy. Bo who was just a kid, an innocent one too, Sam could see it in his eyes. Clint stepped in front of the window, blocking Sam's view.

"Look, you said it yourself. You just met him today. You don't know if he's a spy, if he's here to trick you, to trick us. You said that, um, your best friend—"

"Riley."

"Right, Riley. You said that he was Bo's father. Why wouldn't he, your  _best friend_ , tell you about his own kid?" Clint's words were quiet but affective.

"Don't!" Sam shouted. He closed his eyes and waited until his breaths evened out. The mention of his dead best friend  _lying_  to him— Clint didn't have the right to speak about it.

"Don't." Sam repeated. His voice was quiet, quieter than Clint's words, but not as silent as the room. The silence was broken by a breath, but it wasn't Sam's and it wasn't Clint's. It came from across the room, from Steve. Steve stood with his back facing the window, arms crossed and isolated from the rest. Steve turned around. Sam could see the wariness in his blue eyes.

"Sam, I trust you and I understand." Sam interrupted him quickly and Steve gained a pained expression.

"But, do you believe me?"

Steve shook his head. He could see how this was affecting Sam. He wasn't usually like this. Sam always thought things through, always told someone beforehand. But this, this was a new Sam. A protective Sam. It didn't take long for him to get attached to Bo. He was so attached that everything he knew he should've done, all of those meetings and speeches that Steve held to make sure that his teammates knew what to do if something like this happened (and Steve worked very hard on those speeches), flew out the window, forgotten. Steve understood and he bet that Tony could relate too, seeing how fast he became attached to Peter. But, this could be HYDRA. This could be another evil organization. He just needs to know if what the kid told Sam was true.

"We just have to be sure, Sam." Steve said softly.

"How?"

"Maybe I could provide a solution, but I am not sure that all of you would agree." Vision spoke for the first time since he and the twins arrived.

"Any solution my child brings forth is—" Vision dipped his head and closed his eyes.

"I am not your child." Vision said sharply. Tony placed his hand over his heart and he let out a sob filled with feigned pain.

"How dare you talk to your father that way!" Tony cried. "Bruce, our son, he's," Tony choked out his last words, "Turning against us!"

"It's just a phase, honey." Bruce said without looking up from the long table in the meeting room.

"Perhaps my guidance is needed during this 'phase.' He is, of course, my child too." Thor beamed. Tony whipped his head towards him, a scowl painted on his face.

"He is  _not_  your son!" Tony glowered.

"Enough!" Steve used his Captain America Voice™ and it didn't disappoint. Tony sat down with a pout that a toddler would be jealous of and Steve continued talking before Tony could complain again. "Vision, continue."

"His mind holds the truth, his memories. There is a way to gaze into his mind and we—"

"Are you suggesting that we let Wanda into his mind?" Natasha asked. There were protests, but the loudest came from Tony.

"We talked about this! We talked about how it's wrong and it's an invasion of privacy." Tony said loudly. He wasn't sure about Bo. The kid popped out of nowhere and convinced one of the most mentally strongest guys he knew that he was some kid that's being chased by HYDRA. But, he also knew how persuasive HYDRA could be, or organizations like HYDRA. He knew that this could all be a trick, but what Wanda can do, her powers, could make someone lose their mind, could cause them to get PTSD or schizophrenia or any other mental disorder. Wanda's powers can make you relive the worst moments of your life. Memories that you locked in the back of your mind would come forth. Your worst nightmares would come to life. Tony knows because he's been through it. And he doesn't want anyone else to experience that, especially not a kid.

"What would we find anyway? In his mind, I mean?" Bruce asked, finally looking up from the table.

"I told you already. Him being kept in some cabin in Virginia and his mom getting killed by HYDRA." Sam replied.

"But, why? Why is HYDRA so interested in some kid that absolutely no one knows about?" Bruce's voice became stronger as he said his next sentence. "I mean, there has to be something special about him, right? Maybe he knows something, seen something? Or maybe," Bruce steps closer to Sam, "He's different. Maybe he can do something other humans can't."

"You hidin' something from us, Sam?" Tony asked.

Sam shook his head and sighed. "He can do something. Something he called energy manipulation. His mom could do it too."

"Lock him up." Clint stated firmly.

"He's a kid!" Sam shouted.

"He's dangerous! I mean, energy manipulation. Seriously, what the hell is that?" Clint stood up, his chair making a loud screeching noise as it slid back. "He could kill us. He could kill all of us anytime he wants to, any second of the day. We probably don't even stand a chance against this kid. We don't know the extent of his power. We don't know what he could do!" Clint's words got louder and louder. His face was beet red, veins bulging out of his neck.

"He's a kid!" Sam growled.

"Jesus, is that all you can say? So what if he's a kid! Peter's a kid and he's damn well stronger than Captain Fucking America!"

"That's enough!" Steve's voice was loud, so loud that Bucky, Peter, and Bo looked up from whatever they were doing and towards them. They had forgotten that the room wasn't soundproof. They watched as Bucky rose from his spot beside Bo and walked into the room.

"He's innocent. And whoever's after him isn't HYDRA." Bucky kept his eyes on the floor while he talked. His voice was low and quiet. "It's important you remember that he's just a child. That he's Peter's age and lost so much already. Go ahead and lock him up and dig in his mind all you want. Hurt a innocent child that came to  _you_  for help. Just know that you're no better than HYDRA." And with that, Bucky left the room leaving the Avengers to sit in silence.

"We'll deal with this tomorrow." Steve said, clearing the miles of silence between everyone.

"But, this could be an immediate threat to us."

"We'll deal with it tomorrow." Steve declared. "For now we'll put Bo in a room, FRIDAY will keep an eye on him, and alert us if anything happens."

"But, Cap—"

"Enough, Clint." Clint fell back in his seat. He looked at Natasha, then at Wanda. They all had the same thought, the same idea. They all decided to act on it later. "Everyone just get some rest." Steve walked out of the room and everyone else filed out after him. As they left, three Avengers glanced at each other, then made their way to their own rooms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated this and I'm sorry! This chapter is bad, but I've been working on it for a long time. I debated between continuing this chapter or starting a new one and I've decided to start a new one. More interesting things will take place next chapter. Until then, bye!


End file.
